


Clueless Yabu

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2 days before Kei's birthday, Yet, Yabu is still clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Clueless Yabu  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Summary :** It's 2 days before Kei's birthday, Yet, Yabu is still clueless.

  
~~~  
Yabu is driving his car to the Jump house, he just got home from his shooting location. While driving he’s thinking about something. Well, something particular actually. Inoo’s birthday is like 2 days from now and he still doesn’t know what to make or rather give to Inoo.  
  
“Hmmmm… Maybe I should give something related to his hobby?” Yabu says to himself. That’s a good idea. But Inoo’s hobby changes like thousands times. Once he likes learning English, then washing Jam and An, then talking a walk with Jam and An, then drawing, and many more.  
“Come to think about it… what’s his hobby now…?” Yabu sighs.  
“Sometimes he got too random that I didn’t even understand him…” Yabu said again and just for a little moment he regretted that Inoo is random.  
  
“…Hmmm? Something hand-made would be nice?” Yabu says. That’s a good idea. Most of boys like to be given something hand-made. Beside, hand-made means it took certain afford.  
  
“Maybe I should try to make a diner? Or cake?” Yabu thought. Though, he can’t really cook, but trying wouldn’t be hurt.  
“Jaa, I should go to the market to buy some stuff~” Yabu said before he drives his car to the market nearby.  
  
\--  
  
After shopping from the market, he straightly goes home to the Jump house, but in Jump house there’s only Yamada, Yuri, Daiki and Keito.  
  
“Where’s the others?” Yabu asks as he brings his shopping bags to the kitchen.  
  
“Keito is doing his assignment in his room. Yuyan, Hika, Yuto go for shooting. As for Inoo, he said he’s going to see his sister.” Daiki answers. Daiki followed Yabu to the kitchen, Yamada and Yuri also follow him.  
  
“That’s rare… you do the shopping?” Yuri asks as he helps Yabu to put out the groceries from the paper bags.  
  
“No… I was just thinking I want to try cooking… You know, for Kei’s birthday…” Yabu said honestly. Yamada, Yuri and Daiki smile.  
  
“How sweet of you~” Yamada compliments Yabu.  
  
“Thank you~ Though… I can’t really cook…” Yabu said. Yuri laughs and pushes Yamada to Yabu. And a slight grin shows in Yuri’s face.  
  
“Yama-chan can cook~ Why don’t you learn from him?” Yuri said. Sou da nee, Yamada can cook. Yabu should just learn from Yamada. Yabu nods as he thinks that is a good idea.  
  
“Sou da! Nee, Yama-chan, can you teach me to cook? Or make a cake?” Yabu asks to Yamada. Yamada is fine with it so he nods.  
  
“Un, sure. With this ingredients you make… we probably can make cake…” Yamada said as he grabs the aprons on the back of the kitchen door. And so they began cooking while Daiki and Yuri watching them.  
  
\--  
  
“Gomen Yabu… but… I don’t think… this will work…” Yamada said hesitantly. Well… they just finished cooking and when Yamada looks at the result, he can’t even imagine how does it taste.  
  
“It looks… uneatable…” Daiki said. Yabu sulks.  
  
“Yappari, I don’t have talent on making things like this…” Yabu said. The other three feel sorry for him though, but… the cake looks indeed horrible. Even though he had done what Yamada instructed him to.  
  
“We can try again!” Yamada said to Yabu in order to cheer him up.  
  
“No… I’ll try to come up with something else… I don’t want to kill Kei…” Yabu said. Well, usually, he’s not this bad at cooking, but somehow today is sooo bad.  
  
“Jaa, how about taking him to romantic trip?” Daiki suggested, that would be great indeed.  
  
“He hardly had the time… since he has shooting and he also has some personal business lately.” Yabu said. Well, true. Even if Inoo has time, Jump’s work is quite hectic. When every each of them is thinking, then someone enters the kitchen.  
  
“Are? What are you doing? And why the kitchen is so dirty?” Inoo asks. Yabu, Daiki, Yuri and Yamada got surprised.  
  
“Kei-chan…” Yabu said slowly.  
“Gomen, I’ll clean it up…” Yabu said as he takes the flour bag and put it on its place. Yuri, Daiki and Yamada leave the room as they think the couple can have sometime alone.  
  
“No. it’s okay. Beside, the cleaning lady will clean it up tomorrow, and you have shooting early in the morning, so you better not tire yourself.” Kei said. He’s worried over Yabu nee. Yabu smiles. Inoo walks to Yabu and untie the apron for Yabu.  
“Why are you at the kitchen anyway? That’s very rare.” Inoo said as he laughs.  
  
“I just wanted to try things…” Yabu made an excuse. Inoo nods.  
  
“Sou ka… next time you wanna try cooking, tell me. I’ll help you.” Inoo said nicely.  
“Jaa, let’s go to our room? I’m tired I need bath and rest…” Inoo said. Indeed he looks so tired. Yabu nods and holds Inoo’s hand.  
  
“Un. Let’s go to our room.” Yabu said.  
  
\--  
  
Inoo is taking a bath while Yabu is sitting on the chair while thinking about what he should make for Inoo. Well, he can just buy something, but he wants to make the gift, so he won’t buy it.  
  
“Hmmm? Drawing? Should I make some drawing? Like a comic about his life from baby until now?” Yabu said slowly to himself. Wow, that’s a good idea. It took quite afford though.  
“Yeah~ I think that’s a good idea~” Yabu said cutely. He grabs a sketch book and a random pencil from the pencil holder. By then Inoo comes out from the bathroom.  
  
“Kou-chan, what are you doing?” Inoo asks as he dry his hair with the towel. He walks closer to Yabu and Yabu got panic.  
  
“I… I just want to draw… because it’s been a while since I draw…” Yabu made an excuse.  
  
“Sou? Well… I just want to give you advice, but if you want to draw, uses 2B pencils or 5H pencils for the basic, then uses higher B pencil to make thick lines. After finish, uses the drawing pen with the right thickness.” Inoo said. Yabu sighs, he forgot that Inoo is good at drawing.  
  
“I don’t have other pencils, Kei-chan…” Yabu said. Inoo nods and opens the drawer, he takes a black case and gives it to Yabu.  
  
“That’s my drawing pencils set, it has drawing pens too. Use it if you want, but don’t use 8B and 9B pencil, they are rare these days.” Inoo said. Yabu nods.  
“Do you mind if I sleep ahead, dear? I’m really tired today…” Inoo said.  
  
“Un. It’s okay. I’ll move outside so you can switch off the lights. Oyasumi, Kei-chan.” Yabu said dearly before he kisses Inoo’s forehead.  
  
“Oyasumi… Kou…” Inoo said before he throws himself to the bed while Yabu goes out to the living room.  
In the living room, he started his sketching. First sketch would be Inoo when he’s a baby. Yabu tries his hardest to make the sketch. He even grabs Inoo’s photo from his wallet so he can make a realistic sketch. But when it’s done, Yabu sighs.  
  
“Ughh… Kei-chan might laughs at me… his drawing is ten times better than mine… This is no good… I can’t give this bad drawing to Kei…” Yabu said as he sighs. He puts down the pencil and sulks. He doesn’t know what to do anymore.  
  
“Cooking is a bad idea… Drawing is a bad idea too… I don’t know what to do anymore…” Yabu said. He looks so confused right now. He sighs and looks at Inoo’s childhood photo he holds.  
  
“I want to makes something special… but I don’t know what…” Yabu said in desperate. Then he sighs…  
  
“Maybe I should ask for other’s opinion…”  
  
To be continued to part 2  
 ~~~

To make this fic, some people gives me idea~  
I'll put their id on the last part of the fic which is part 3~  
Please do leave me a comment nee,  
It would pleased me so much~  
and,

** Thank you for reading! **


	2. Overflowing Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu asks for suggestion. He got quite a lot suggestion, but lot suggestion makes him even more confused.

**Title :** Overflowing Ideas  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1400  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Summary :** Yabu asks for suggestion. He got quite a lot suggestion, but lot suggestion makes him even more confused.

 

  
~~~  
Yabu is walking back and forth as he messes with his hair. He's in the dressing room now, getting ready to practice dancing with other members. Everyone is there but one certain person. Inoo is not there, because he has a shooting for his drama, he saod he'll miss today's practice.  
  
"What are you doing, Yabu?" Takaki asks as he ties his shoes strings. Yabu siaghs.  
  
"You know... Kei's birthday is getting close... And I still don't have any idea about what should I give him." Yabu said honestly. Come to think of it, he's right, Kei's birthday is tomorrow.  
  
"Ah! Sou nee~" Takaki said as he thinks too.  
“Maybe you can give a live show? Sing for him! That would be cute~” Takaki cracks an idea. That’s a nice idea!  
  
“Hmmmmm that quite good but I don’t know…” Yabu still being hesitant on everything. Just by then Hikaru comes in.  
  
"Hey, everyone, Inoo's birthday is tomorrow. Why don't we give a little surprise?" Hikaru said. Yappari, Hikaru is creative, he must have a plan on his head.  
  
"I'm in!" Yamada yells out from the corner of the room.  
  
"Me too!" Yuri said as he raises his hand.  
  
"Us too!" said Yuto, Keito, and Daiki who are playing cards on the table.  
  
"I'm in too!" Takaki said.  
  
"Can I participate too?" Yabu asks. Hikaru laughs.  
  
"Of course! Jaa. Let's everyone gather at the sushi shop near Ryu's house to disscuss about the surprise. Oh! Ryu will come too! And remember, don't tell Inoo!" Hikaru said. Everyone smiles and nods. Yabu nods too.  
  
\--  
  
After the practice Yabu is walking back and forth on the rehearsal room again. By then their instructor taps his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong, Yabu? You seem worried about something." The instructor asks. Yabu nods and sighs, he stopped walking back and forth and points the calendar.  
  
"Kei's birthday is getting closer... But I don't have a slightest idea about what to give." Yabu said. The instructor tilts his head.  
  
"Aren't you guys making a surprise party?" the instructor asks. Yabu nods.  
  
"Well... Yeah, but I'm his boyfriend, I want to give something special just for him and just from me. But... I don't know what..." Yabu said honestly. He's such sweet guy. But it's normal nee, for a boyfriend to want to give something special to their lover.  
  
"Sou ka? I don't know what kind of present Inoo would like, but I guess rather than special gift, why don’t you give it in special way. Like magic trick or just put it inside his cake so when he slice it he'll find a box inside it." the instructor said. Yabu thinks that is a good idea. Well, at least magic trick is a good way.  
  
"That's a good idea! But... I still don't know what to give. Well, we've been dating for years already. I gave him doll once, then bathing salt, then a ring, then a pillow, and many more. I can't give him the same thing, right?" Yabu said. The instructor nods indicating that he is agree with it.  
  
"Maa, why don't you ask the other for suggestion?" the instructor says. Yabu nods as he thinks that's a good idea.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, everyone is in the sushi shop including Ryu. Everyone is discussing about the plan. Hikaru takes out his drawing book and opens a page of it. Then he shows it to everyone.  
  
"How about this? It looked good, right?" Hikaru said. The other nods.  
  
"It looks perfect, Inoo-chan would be really surprised. I'm sure of it!" Ryu said. Yabu also thinks it is good.  
  
"but wait! That's not all~ look at this!" Hikaru said.  
  
"Eh?! The heck is that Hika?" Chii asks. Hikaru giggles.  
  
"A disguise! We'll disguise ourselves then... Surprise! What do you think?" Hikaru asks. Everyone nods as they thinks this is a good idea.  
  
"Good! I like that!" Ryu said.  
"Unexpected for sure!" Daiki commented.  
"But how we gonna lure Inoo to the set?" Keito asks.  
  
"Good question! It would be Yabu's job. Lure him inside, we'll make him closes his eyes and voila!" Hikaru explained. Indeed, Hikaru is creative, and Yabu got a thought, he thought he should ask Hika for an idea.  
  
“Nee, Ryu…” Yabu taps on Ryu’s shoulder. Ryu looks at Yabu and nicely smiled.  
  
“Yes?” Ryu asks.  
  
“I wanted to ask for a little advice…” Yabu said. Ryu nods and cunningly smiles.  
  
“About Kei’s birthday, isn’t it?” Ryu makes a guess, and apparently he’s right, so Yabu nods shyly.  
“Awh, You’re cute nee, Ko-chan~ You’re so confused about what to give for your precious Kei-chan~” Ryu said cutely. Ryu pats Yabu’s back and smiles coolly at him.  
“Maybe something last for looongg time would be nice? So that he could have it forever~” Ryu said. That’s quite a good idea~ If it last forever then Inoo would have it forever too, and that way Inoo would remember about this year’s birthday forever too.  
  
“Ah! That’s a good idea! But… what last forever?” Yabu thinks for a while. Ryu raises his shoulders.  
  
“I don’t know… Or at least something last for long time like pendant or you can make a painting?” Ryu tells out an idea again. Yabu nods. But Yabu have given Inoo a pendant before and about the painting… Yabu can’t really paint.  
  
“I can’t really paint… so maybe I’ll draw? But Kei’s drawing his better than mine… I’m afraid he’ll make fun of me…” Yabu said. Ah, he’s being too worried. Inoo won’t make fun of him.  
  
“No. He won’t Ko-chan~” Ryu said happily as he smiles.  
  
\--  
  
After discussing about the plan, all of them going home, except for Yabu and Hikaru. Yabu asks Hikaru for companion for a while that's why they're still here now. They are walking on the park near Hikaru's house.  
  
"Hika... Can you help me for a while?" Yabu asks. Hika nods and smiled.  
  
"Sure~ about what?" Hika askd before he takes some coins.  
  
"Ideas. Can you give me an idea for Kei's birthday present?" Yabu asks. Hikaru thinks while buying drinks from the vending machine.  
  
"What way do you want it? Funny? Kinky? Romantic?" Hika asks as takes the drinks from the vending and gives on to Yabu.  
  
"Thanks." Yabu said as he takes the can. Yabu thinks for a while.  
"Hmmm... How about romantic but not too cheesy?" Yabu says. Hikaru nods and they sit on the bench nearby the vending machine.  
  
"Jaa, make a song for him. You're a good composer, I know you can make a lovely song for your princess~" Hika sugested. Actually, this is pretty good idea.  
  
"I thought about it, but... I'm not sure yet." Yabu said.  
  
"Why do you have to be unsure?” Hikaru asks.  
  
“Well… His birthday is tomorrow… and it’s late already. To compose a song before this morning is a little… rushing.” Yabu said. He’s right though. It’s late already, and make a song in such short time would be hard.  
  
“You’re Yabu Kota! You can do it!” Hikaru said. Sou nee~ If it is Yabu, and if it is for Inoo, it might be possible.  
  
“I don’t know if he’ll like it or not…” Yabu said hesitantly. Hikaru giggles.  
  
“Listen, Kei would love anything you give him. Even if you don't give him a present, and only greets him, he'll happy. Believe me." Hikaru said. He's right though. Well, Inoo is a grown up man, he wouldn't expect a present like a 10-year-old would.  
  
"Hika's right alright." Suddenly Inoo appears behind Hika and Yabu. Yabu and Hika got surprised that they almost chokes on their drinks.  
  
"Kei?" Yabu confused, why is he here?  
“Since when you’re here?” Yabu asks.  
  
"Since you said ‘I don’t know if he’ll like it or not.’. My shooting location is nearby, I just on my way home, but I see you guys here~" Inoo explained.  
  
"Ah, sou... How's work? Tough?" Hika asks.  
  
"Pretty much tiring.” Inoo said before he laughs lightly.  
“Jaa, let's go home? Or you both want to stay a little longer here?" Inoo asks nicely. Yabu and Hika shake their head.  
  
"Nah. We're going home with you~" Yabu said. Then the three of them walk home together, they rode the train to go to the Jump house. And on the way home, Yabu thinks all over it again. Takaki suggested for live show while his instructor suggested for a special way to give it. Then Ryu suggested for something that last for a long time while Hikaru suggested on special composed song. Now, he has a lot of option that it is overflowing. He doesn’t know which one he has to use. But then he saw a commercial board that makes him snaps. Then he said :  
  
"Now I get it!"  
  
To be continued to part 3  
~~~

So what do you think Yabu would give?  
Or rather, what Yabu saw on the commercial board? ahahaha~  
And finally Kei's birthday is tomorrow!  
No actually in several hours from now... 

Forgive me for not replying the comments today,  
but I'll reply them tomorrow as I am quite busy today *bow*

Jaa,  
Please do leave me a comment,  
I'll be pleased to get it and I'll reply it as soon as I can~

**Thank you so much for reading!**

 


	3. Jump's surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Inoo's birthday and so Jump giving a surprise in the way Inoo never thought of.

**Title :** Jump's surprise  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Friendship, a little romance and horror  
 **Summary :** Today is Inoo's birthday and so Jump giving a surprise in the way Inoo never thought of.

  
~~~  
Early in the morning, Inoo wakes up because some noises downstairs. He rubs his eyes and sighs as he still feels sleepy. He lazily climbs down the bed and walks to the door. He thinks this is just an ordinary morning of course, he hasn’t realized this is his birthday yet. He walks down the stairs.  
  
“What’s with so much noise in the morning?” Inoo asks as he rubs his eyes.  
  
“Because we have guests~” Yuri said nicely. Inoo looks at the living and he can see his family are there. Not just his family, Ryu is also there.  
  
“Mom, Dad, Aki, Keiri, Ryu~” Inoo says cutely. They all smile warmly to Inoo and giggles as they see messy Inoo.  
  
“Happy birthday dear~” His mom and dad say as they pat Inoo’s head.  
  
“Thank you~” Inoo thanked them. Now he realized this is his birthday.  
  
“Happy birthday niichan~” Said his younger sisters. Inoo smiles nicely and pats both of his sisters.  
  
“Thank you, dear~” Inoo thanked them.  
  
“Happy birthday, Inoo-mama~” Ryu said, half teasing though. Inoo laughs and pinches Ryu’s cheek.  
  
“Thank you, Ryu~ You’re much cooler now nee~ and much taller too~” Inoo said as he compliments Ryu. Ryu laughs lightly.  
  
“Happy birthday, Kei-chan~” Said the members too. Everyone is there, except Hikaru and Yabu  
  
“Thank you, minna~” Inoo says nicely. And of course he’s looking for his boyfriend.  
  
“Where’s Ko-chan? …and Hika?” Inoo asks.  
  
“There’re having a shooting. They said they’ll greet you properly this afternoon at rehearsal room.” Ryosuke said. Inoo nods. After that, all of them having a quite ‘loud’ conversation with Inoo’s family and Ryutaro.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, at the afternoon, Jump is having a rehearsal. Yabu and Hikaru are there too. They seem so tired though.  
  
“Happy birthday, princess~” Hikaru said as he giggles. Inoo giggles too.  
  
“Thank you.” Inoo says politely. Then Yabu pats Inoo’s head.  
  
“Happy birthday, my dear~” Yabu said before he kisses Inoo’s cheek. Inoo smiles happily and hugs Yabu.  
  
“Thank you!” Inoo says cutely. That cute side, he only shows it to Yabu though.  
  
“Hey, wanna go somewhere after the rehearsal? You have some free time, right?” Yabu asks. Hikaru giggles as he sits on the couch. Inoo nods as he indeed have some free time.  
  
“It’s okay I guess~ Where will we go?” Inoo asks innocently.  
  
“Oh, you’ll know it latter, dear~” Yabu said while winking to Hikaru.  
  
\--  
  
Inoo doesn't know why he agrees with Yabu to go to an amusement park on his birthday. Somehow, it feels like Yabu cast a spell on Inoo and force him to go there. After all, Inoo doesn't really like amusement park. And now, Inoo and Yabu are standing in front of the haunted house arena. Inoo already gets a shiver by now.  
  
"...No! Not even for you, Kota, I won't go in!" Inoo said as he walks away but Yabu grabs Inoo's hands and gives him puppy eyes.  
"Still no! I won't go in!" Inoo said firmly. But of course Yabu did not give up.  
  
"Pleeeeaaaseee. Just this time, come in with me, then I promise we'll go anywhere you want!" Yabu said. Somehow he is persistent he wants Inoo to go inside the haunted house arena. Inoo sighs.  
  
"Alright. But you better hold my hands tightly!" Inoo said as he grabs Yabu's hands. Yabu smiles and tightly hold Inoo's hand. And so they go in. They walks to the haunted house, it looks dark and scary there. Just when they steps into the arena, a tall ghost scares them with such scary blood on his hands and legs, the ghost also scream which makes Inoo scared even more. Inoo screams too. Then they walk again, not long after that, three ghosts wearing a black capes surprised Inoo by suddenly appear from a box near them. Inoo holds Yabu's hands tightly. Yabu pats Inoo's head and lead him to walk again while giggling. After walking like a meter away, Inoo finds a shoe on the road.  
  
“Did someone left it there when getting scared?” Inoo makes a guess.  
  
“Saa~” Yabu said shortly, but then a ghost with long hair and wearing white long dress slides to get the shoe.  
  
“Iiiitt’s mineee~” The ghost said in rather manly voice. Inoo pulls Yabu’s hands and runs away from that ghost.  
  
“This is why I hate haunted house!” Inoo says while pouting. Yabu giggles and says nothing. They walk again but then they find a dead end. On that dead end, there’s a coffin and some scary blood coming out from it. Inoo gets a shiver. And suddenly 2 ghosts appear from right and left side. Inoo hugs Yabu while Yabu just smiles. The 2 ghosts trying to touch Inoo but Yabu shoo them away. After that another ghost comes up, he’s a vampire with a lot of blood on his robe. Inoo creams so hard and he closes his eyes as he feels so scared. Yabu giggles and he lets go of Inoo's hand, then he kisses Inoo. Inoo's screams stopped as Yabu kisses his lips. While kissing, Inoo keeps closing his eyes until Yabu broke the kiss.  
  
"Open your eyes, dear." Yabu said. Inoo hesitantly opens his eyes. He’s ready to see dark scary room with coffin and ghosts, but he doesn't see dark scary room, he sees bright colorful room. But not only that, the ghosts who scared Inoo was there too, one holding a cake and the others bring presents.  
  
"Eh?" Inoo tilts his head in confusion.  
  
"They are not ghosts~" said Yabu. By that time, the ghosts pull off their mask, some of them wipes their make-up and wigs.  
"They are our members~" said Yabu again. Indeed, everyone is there, Yamada, Chii, Daiki, Yuya, Hika, Keito, Yuto, and even Ryutaro. The tall ghost on the entrance was Yuto, the three ghosts wear black cape was Yuri, Ryosuke, and Daiki, the ghost in white dress was Keito, the 2 ghosts from the right and left side of the coffin was Takaki and Ryutaro, while the one at the coffin was Hikaru. Inoo smiles happily.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Kei-chan!" everyone says. Inoo can't help but smile. So this is not a haunted house, it is just a set to surprised him. Somehow he's happy with it. Ryutaro walks closer as he brings the cake. Inoo smiles and blows the candle. Of course he doesn't forget to make a wish.  
  
"Thank you everyone! It's sooo nice!" Inoo said while smiling widely. Then Yabu approaches him. He was empty-handed. Inoo is a little disappointed as he expected Yabu to give him flower or anything like it.  
  
"You disappointed because you expected flowers, do you?" Yabu asks as if he can read mind. Inoo just giggles. Just by then Yabu shows him his empty-hand, then he hugs Inoo, then he lets go of the hug. Before he knows it, Yabu had a bouquet of flower on his hands. It's just like a magician show. The other members see them while giggling. Yabu gives the flower to Inoo and before he kisses Inoo again.  
  
"Happy birthday, my dear." Yabu said. Inoo giggles.  
  
“Thank you.” Inoo says.  
  
“Nee, Kei-chan, you were really cute when you were scared of me…” Keito said as he remember how Inoo runs when he scares Inoo.  
  
“Oh shut up…” Inoo said as he blushes and pout.  
  
“but he’s even cuter when he’s afraid of Hika!” Ryutaro said. Takaki nods as an agreement.  
  
“But Hika was really scary!” Inoo depended himself.  
  
“He’s such cutie~” Daiki said. Inoo glares at Daiki while Daiki laughing hardly. Everyone laughs too. And so they have a little party for Inoo’s birthday.  
  
But wait! It’s not over yet, Yabu haven’t give his present just yet.  
  
To be continued to part 4  
 ~~~

** Thanks for reading! **   



	4. Yabu's gift

**Title :** Yabu's gift  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~2300  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance

 

  
~~~  
After having a little party and after having lunch together, Inoo goes for an interview. He’s going alone though while the others go back to Jump house and some of them having shooting.  
After the interview is finished, Inoo takes his bag and about to go home, but then a staff taps his shoulder.

“Inoo-san, Yabu-san came by earlier and left this. He to give it to you.” The staff said as she gives a piece of paper.

“Un. Thank you.” Inoo said and takes the paper. The staff goes away after that while Inoo reads the paper. It’s so unusual for Yabu to left a note, he usually would give Inoo a call or send him a message. The paper said :

“Nee, Kei-chan, let’s play a little game? Let’s play hunt!   
The rules is simple~   
I have hid 5 hints paper and a gift around Jump house,   
The hints papers are green and neatly folded into paper crane.   
The hints papers contains hints about the location of the gift.   
All you have to do is look for them and locate a gift I have hidden for you.   
The time limit is 3 hours.   
Good luck!   
-Yabu Kota”

Alright, Inoo got confused now. Why Yabu wants him to play hunt anyway? But since Inoo is free until tonight, so he just plays along with it.

“A hunt huh? Sounds fun~” Inoo says as he walks down from the building and heading home to the Jump house.

\--

Inoo arrived at home, Keito and Daiki are in the living room, it seems like they just arrived home too. Aside from Keito and Daiki, no one else is in the house.

“Where’s the other?” Inoo asks as he takes off his shoes.

“Yuyan and Yuto are filming for their upcoming drama. Yabu is having a meeting with the manager.” Daiki says.

“Ryosuke, Yuri and Hikaru are having a shooting for School Kakumei.” Keito says too. Inoo nods and enters the living room. He immediately looks up for the green papers. Keito and Daiki looks at Inoo in confused.

“What are you doing?” Daiki asks.

“Looking for green paper crane. Have you guys seen one?” Inoo asks. Then Keito points to the top of their CDs shelf.

“Like that one?” Keito says. Inoo looks up to the ceiling. There’s a green paper crane up there. But… it’s so high.

“Yes that one! Now how am I supposed to get that?” Inoo questioned himself. Well, even Yuto cannot reach that part of the shelf, it’s so high. Inoo takes a chair and climbs it, he tries to reach it, but fails. Then Daiki gives him a broom.

“Try using this?” Daiki said as he gives the broom. Inoo thanked Daiki and tries to reach the paper crane with it. And he did it.

“Yatta!” Inoo happily said. He sits on the chair he climbed up with and then he unfold the paper crane. The paper crane had a hint indeed, it says :

“Has a room.”

Inoo tilts his head. That’s all? Just that? What he can get from that? Inoo thinks for a while and decided to look for more hints.

“Nee, Keito, Daiki, do you have something to do?” Inoo asks. Both looks at each other.

“Well… nothing really.” Keito said. Inoo smiles cutely.

“Jaa, can you please help me look for more green paper crane?” Inoo says. Since they have nothing to do and Inoo seems to be so excited about finding it, Keito and Daiki agree with it.

\--

After few minutes of searching, They finally find all of it.

“I got one on Hikaru’s room, it placed inside Hikaru’s guitar case.” Keito said. That’s unthinkable place to hide it.

“I got one too, in my room. It was hard to get it. It’s placed on the ceiling. It taped on the ceiling…”Daiki says. Alright, what was Yabu thinking to hide it up there?

“I found the other two… one on the laundry basket and one on the kitchen under the sink...” Kei said before he sighs.

“Hey… Kei, did you lock the storage room? Because I was trying to open it and it was locked.” Daiki said. That’s happens often though. And usually Inoo the one who locks it.

“Nope. Maybe the cleaning lady locks it.” Inoo makes a guess. Daiki nods.

“Let’s see what inside it?” Daiki suggested. Inoo nods and opens all of the papers and put it on the table. Those papers said :

“but has no window.”   
“Has a room.”   
“yet no doors too.”   
“you can’t build it either.”   
“What is it?”

Keito looks at the papers and reassemble it. And it became a question. The question is : “Has a room but no window yet no doors, you can’t build it either. What is it?” Do you know the answers? Inoo thinks for a while, and Daiki also thinks.

“Mushroom.” Keito said.

“Eh?” Inoo and Daiki looks at Keito.

“Well mushroom has room, but no door nor window. You can’t build mushroom too, right?” Keito said. Indeed he’s right.

“Mushroom? But this hints supposed to lead me to a location… “ Inoo said. But then something snaps him.   
“Wait… mushroom?” Inoo mumbles as he walks to his room. Daiki and Keito followed him. Inoo opens his room door and looks for his pillow.   
“Ko-chan ever gave me a mushroom shaped pillow… maybe… just maybe it has one more hint.” Inoo says as he grabs the pillow which is on the shelf. well he hardly uses it, he only uses it when there’s trip or having a sleep over, that’s why it is on the shelf. Inoo indeed found that it has green paper on it. Inoo reads the paper, it says :

“On the roof of the dog’s house.”

Inoo immediately goes to the garden, and search the dog house. He stick in his head inside the dog house, and he founded a box taped to the dog house’s ceiling. Inoo takes the box.

“Finally I found it.” Inoo says. Keito and Daiki giggling already. Well, they know what Yabu is planning to do. Inoo happily brings the box to the living room and he sits on the couch before he opens it. Keito and Daiki sit beside Inoo.

“What is it, Kei?” Daiki asks. Inoo smiles nicely as he looks at the gift. It was a scrapbook. Well… half scrapbook half photo album?

“A scrapbook…” Inoo says slowly while smiling. He opens the scrap book and sees the first page. There are some simple drawing like butterfly and ducks around a photo of Inoo when he was a baby and there’s a neat handwriting bellow the photo. It says :

“22nd June 1990, a cute baby was born, and his parents called him Kei.”

Inoo turned into the second page, there’s another photo and there’s neat handwriting bellow it too. It says :

“The cute baby raised well, he rose into pretty young boy. _(Oh my, you have a talent on being pretty right from the start, Kei)_.”

Inoo giggles and opened the next page. This time it’s his photo when he graduated from middle school. Bellow it, there’s Yabu’s handwriting saying :

“Few years later, he became smarter and smarter, he graduated well~”

The next page has Inoo’s picture when he entered Johnny’s. The writing said :

“He’s smart and pretty, yet he’s handsome. He entered Johnny’s by then, and of course he passed~”

The next page has Inoo’s photo with Jump. This time, Yabu’s handwriting is red colored. It says :

“And so, he entered Hey! Say! Jump. He colored Jump with his randomness, and made the dressing room not so boring.’

The next page’s drawing was filled with red colored and Yabu’s writing was on pink. This page has Inoo and Yabu’s photo. The writing says :

“After coloring Jump’s life. He colored mine, he gave me a reason to smile, he let me feel how is it to be in love.”

Inoo smiles in an instant when he sees that. He turned into the next page and reads the writing under his university graduation photo, it says :

“He is good being an idol, but he didn’t stop there. He worked so hard and he graduated as an architect.”

Inoo laughs a little as he thinks how Yabu can get all those photos. Then he opened the next page. It has his photo with the others. The photo they took this morning after the little party he had with Jump. The writing said :

“and now, he’s 24 years old already. A grown up, mature, handsome yet pretty, cool man that anyone would crave for. He’s kind, loving, firm yet gentle. Sometimes he’s being too random though, but he’s funny that way. He has been a good person for all of us.   
He’s a good son for his parents.    
He’s a good brother for his sisters.    
He’s a good friend for his friends.    
He’s a good member for his group.    
He’s a good idol for his fans.    
He’s also a good boyfriend for me.

Thank you for always being good person. I wish you will be blessed and protected. I wish you will always be loved and cared for. And I wish, you will always be kind and nice as you are now.   
Happy birthday, my dear Kei   
.   
—Yabu Kota”

Inoo can’t help but smile when he looks at that writing. Sometime, he can’t tell how sweet Yabu can be. Inoo giggles and he turned to the next page. It has more photos, but on the center of that photos there’s a key taped on the book. There’s a note on the bottom of the page, it says :

“There’s a locked room in this room somewhere. Why don’t you try to open it?”

Inoo thinks, and he knows which room the note says. It’s the storage room. Daiki said it earlier that the storage room is locked.

“Why don’t you try to open it, Kei? We’ll wait for the others to come home~” Keito said. Daiki nods in agreement. Inoo nods too.

“Alright then.” Inoo says as he smiles. He takes the key and bring the scrapbook along with him. He goes to the backyard where the storage room is. He tries to open it, and it’s locked alright. Inoo uses the key to open the room. He grabs the knob and pushes it opened. But he doesn’t see storage room, he sees neat room, 2 chairs and one guitar. Inoo tilts his head and walks inside. Then the door closed by itself. Inoo looks at the door for a while before he looks at the chairs and guitar again. But when he looks at it, now, Yabu is sitting on it, he’s holding a guitar and playing it.

“Ko-chan?” Inoo says. Yabu smiled and signal Inoo to sits across him. And so, Yabu sings for his princess.

“One special day,   
That only comes once a year,   
The date an angle was born,   
An angle that lighten my world,

One special day,   
That only comes once a year,   
A birthday for my special one,   
The day my princess was born”

After singing, Yabu smiles cutely to Inoo while Inoo stares at Yabu. Yabu tilts his head as Inoo is staring at him so much.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Yabu asks. Inoo shakes his head.

“Nothing… I just thought… you are just sooo handsome…” Inoo says. Yabu blushes.

“Wh—what are you talking about?” Yabu said, suddenly he became nervous. Then he takes a music sheet which is rolled nicely and ties with ribbon neatly. He gives it to Inoo and Inoo takes it.

“And this is?” Inoo asks.

“That’s the music sheet for the song I played earlier… I made it specially for you~” Yabu said proudly. Inoo smiles as he feels moved. To think that Yabu made the scrapbook on his own, then write a song on his own too. He just feels so special.

“Thank you, dear. I’m really happy with your gift. I mean, the way you made it a game was refreshing. The scrapbook was flawless. The song was really beautiful.” Inoo says as he almost cries as he feels moved.   
“Where the heck you got those ideas anyway?” Inoo starts to wonder.

“The song was part Hikaru’s idea, the live show was Takaki’s idea, the hunt in the house was instructor’s idea, the scrapbook was part my idea and part Ryu’s idea.” Yabu said honestly. Inoo nods.   
“Actually I was really confused about what to do though, but when we go home yesterday, I saw a commercial board saying : ‘combine ideas’. So I thought about combining everyone’s idea.” Yabu explained a little bit more. Inoo giggles and shakes his head.

“You’re really a good boyfriend, Ko-chan~” Inoo commented. Yabu shakes his head. He hugs Inoo from behind and buried his head on Inoo’s neck, then somehow he started to cry.

“No I’m not a good boyfriend…” Yabu paused as he tries to stop crying.   
“I mean… when I was thinking about what to give for your birthday and tried to cook, I ruined the cooking. When I tried to draw, I gave up. I really thought cooking is though as well as drawing is hard to do. Then I remembered how you cook for me, how you draw things to amuse me. How you do your best to stay by my side, I just… feel so terrible. While you do like everything for me and I did none.” Yabu said as he cries. Inoo pats Yabu’s head and shakes his head.

“That’s not true. You always stay by my side.” Inoo says. Yabu hugs Inoo even more tightly.

“… The more I think of it… The more I feel that you are important to me… You’re so precious to me… I love you so much that you’re position in my life cannot be replace.” Yabu said sweetly. Inoo holds Yabu’s hands and looks at Yabu gently.

“You know… the birthday present you gave me was nice, but those words you just let out was the best birthday present I can ever get.” Inoo says. Then he kisses his boyfriend.   
“Thank you for everything, dear. I love you.” Inoo said in such gentle voice. Yabu hugs Inoo and buried his head on Inoo’s shoulder. Then he said :

“I love you too, Kei.”

END  
~~~

Alright, this is how it turns out~  
Hope you like it~  
And here's the credit : 

A song as Yabu's gift : [](http://shin-ju8.livejournal.com/profile)[**shin_ju8**](http://shin-ju8.livejournal.com/) , [](http://tasuku-kyota.livejournal.com/profile)[**tasuku_kyota**](http://tasuku-kyota.livejournal.com/)  
Simple present, scrapbook : [](http://ichigodaisuki10.livejournal.com/profile)[**ichigodaisuki10**](http://ichigodaisuki10.livejournal.com/) , [](http://queridakei.livejournal.com/profile)[**queridakei**](http://queridakei.livejournal.com/)  
A hunt in the house : [](http://asuxchii.livejournal.com/profile)[**asuxchii**](http://asuxchii.livejournal.com/)  
Something that last forever (At least last for a long time~) : [](http://nel-tui.livejournal.com/profile)[**nel_tui**](http://nel-tui.livejournal.com/)  
Jump's surprise : [](http://ficreader-02.livejournal.com/profile)[**ficreader_02**](http://ficreader-02.livejournal.com/)  
Haunted house idea and about the surprise as we : [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)

Those people are the one who gave the ideas~  
Thank you nee~

and here's some Kei's photo :

[ **Spoiler (click to open)** ]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
for our lovely idol,  
 **Happy birthday, Kei-chan~  
May you have a very nice future ahead~**  
Jaa, minna,  
 **Thank you for reading!**  



End file.
